Gryffindor's Greatest Diva
by Sylvia-Mystery
Summary: Glee Kink Meme prompt: HP Crossover/AU: Ravenclaw!Quinn & Gryffindor!Rachel are assigned as partners on a project, much to their displeasure, and go to the greenhouse one evening to work on it. FEMSLASH. Don't like, don't read. Spoilers listed in A/N.


**Title:** Gryffindor's Greatest Diva  
><strong>Author:<strong> _sylvia_mystery_  
><strong>Paring: <strong>Rachel/Quinn  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17 Sex and Swearing  
><strong>Length: <strong>Around 5,000  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Up to Season 2 of Glee Episode 22 "New York"; All Harry Potter books to be safe  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Glee/Harry Potter Crossover/AU **Prompt****:**Ravenclaw! Quinn and Gryffindor! Rachel have Herbology class together at Hogwarts. They are assigned as partners on a project, much to their displeasure, and go to the greenhouse one evening to work on it. They find a strange glowing plant there and observe it with interest. Quinn touches it, despite Rachel's warnings about the dangers of magical plants and when nothing happens she convinces Rachel to stop being a wuss and touch it also. They work on their project until Quinn starts feeling strange. Rachel tells her to suck it up until she starts feeling the same way. They both try to continue working as they stew in their own arousal and embarrassment. Eventually they both become so horny that they jump each other and have a sex marathon until they both pass out.

Bonus if a class/ the herbology professor comes in in the morning and finds them passed out naked on the floor of the greenhouse.

**A/N:** Um so this is the first story I've ever written and I'm super nervous about putting it out there. Also, I'm a science major so yeah, English was never a focus after the freshman intro class lol. If there are all kinds of comma errors or tense issues that bother you, point me to a good proof-reader (or beta? is that what they are called?)

* * *

><p>It wasn't that Quinn didn't like Herbology, she just thought this project was complete bollocks. Not only did they have to research some crusty old wizard and demonstrate his significant contributions to the class via joint presentation, but she also had the unfortunate luck of working with Gryffindor's greatest diva.<p>

One Rachel Berry was currently humming a show tune from some muggle play while absentmindedly (annoyingly) tapping her quill to the beat.

Quinn took a few deep breaths before smacking her forehead against the cluttered desk. This was useless; they would never get this stupid report done if they didn't find the book Professor Sprout had "supposedly" left out for them.

Upon reaching the greenhouse, they were to enter Sprout's office and grab the volume from her desk. But after diligently searching the entire office for over half an hour with no sign of the book, they gave up and sat down to figure out where to go from there. Since it was about 8:00 in the evening, Sprout had gone home for the night, and it was too late to owl and receive a timely reply.

"It must be here somewhere or else she wouldn't have sent us," Quinn mumbled from her face planted position.

Rachel huffed. "If you had carefully inquired the exact location Professor Sprout was to place the book, we would most definitely have retrieved it by now, and been on our way back to the library to complete this assignment."

"She said it she'd leave it on the corner of _This. Specific. Desk_, Rachel…"

"Still, if you had properly ask-"

"RACHEL!"

Quinn was becoming increasingly perturbed with this situation, and Rachel's incessant criticism was not helping. It was bad enough she had to listen to the girl an entire lab period, but having to endure it after school as well?

The quidditch captain pinched the bridge of her nose. _What I wouldn't give for a butter beer about now…_ She needed come up with something to get them out of this cramped little office, if only for a few minutes.

"Aha!" she chimed, making Rachel jump. "Maybe she forgot all about leaving it out for us, and it's still in one of the other rooms where she keeps it," Quinn said as she walked across the hall into the nearest greenhouse.

"What? Quinn! We aren't even supposed to be in here this late! We could get in all kinds of trouble for trespass—"

"Trespassing? Oh come on, Rachel, she told us we could get the book, so what if it happens to be in another room?"

"Fine," Rachel conceded, "but just so you know, I don't like the idea…"

"I never would have guessed," Quinn mocked under her breath.

They searched three greenhouse classrooms, having no luck, before Quinn spied a locked supply closet in room No.4. "_Alohomora._" She unlocked the door, and quickly began to search the contents of the small space.

When Rachel noticed Quinn was gone, she immediately called out to find her. She wasn't worried, per se, she just wanted to make sure Quinn wasn't hurt, or lost, or…Merlin forbid, getting them in more trouble. The response she received was a muffled, "In here," coming from the far corner of the classroom.

When Rachel peeked into the dim little closet, she saw Quinn hovering her lit wand over the shelves of garden tools along the wall. Having no better ideas, she entered the small room and began searching on the opposite side.

This went on for a minute or so before Rachel was startled by a loud squeal from a few feet behind her.

"I found something! Look, its glowing!" Quinn pointed to a mysterious plant in the center of the floor. The blonde was practically vibrating in her excitement.

"Wow! It seems to have foxfireian fungi inside the meristems! That must have been a complicated spell to have integrated them into its intracellular structure. You see how it…"

Rachel hated when the members of Ravenclaw house went into 'nerd speak', and tuned out Quinn's exuberant chatter until she noticed the blonde start to inch forward, pale hand outstretched.

Wearing a dopey smile, Quinn reached out to stroke the phosphorescent skin of the plant. _Hmm, it feels __just like any regular species of Passiflora. That's odd, I was hoping for some sort of jolt or cool glow-wy residue..._

"Quinn! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Rachel?"

"Th-that _thing_ is locked in here for a reason, Quinn! Besides, you can't just go around touching magical plants, do you have any idea how dangero—"

"Oh please, Rachel, do you _ever_ loosen up and have any fun?"

"What? Of course I—"

"Then stop being such a worry witch and get over here."

"But Quinn, we really shouldn't mess with-"

"Come on", Quinn taunted in a slow seductive alto, "where's all that Gryffindor courage you're so frequently boasting about, hmm?"

Rachel gave an indignant huff as she was once again rudely interrupted by Quinn. She furrowed her brow in determination and practically stomped toward the eerie looking object (she wouldn't call it a plant, it was probably a dragon or something Sprout transfigured into a plant so wizards who broke in to steal valuable supplies wouldn't know an attack was coming until it was too late! Okay, maybe she _was_ being a little dramatic…). As much as Rachel didn't want to participate in this, sure-to-be rule breaking madness, her house's pride was a stake, and as a Gryffindor, she would most certainly _not_ back down from Quinn's challenge.

Moving forward, Rachel deliberately (albeit cautiously) stroked the plant's waxy stem and outward along the blade with her fingers, all the while trying to ignore the coy smirk of the girl beside her.

"Well, that was particularly uneventful, Quinn." Rolling her eyes, the brunette turned to make her way back to the classroom. She was secretly relieved that nothing had happened when she touched its luminescent leaves, and that she hadn't developed an instant case of tube warts or something as equally disgusting. "Now, can we please get back to searching for—"

"Whoa! I can't believe this, I found it!"

"You found what, Quinn?"

"The book Sprout was supposed to leave us!"

This caused Rachel to pivot instantly. "What? Where?"

Quinn pushed a pair of gardening gloves off the illusive copy of Beaumont Marjoribanks's Creative Classifications. "It was on the bench right here beside this watering can. I bet Sprout brought the book with her from the greenhouse library so she could leave it out for us, but then stopped in here to water this creepy thing and forgot to grab it on her way out," Quinn said with confidence. She looked down at her watch and groaned, "Great, we took so long that it's after curfew, and the library is closed."

"Well," Rachel suggested, "we could just work in this greenhouse, I mean we are already here."

Quinn didn't argue because they really needed to get started on this dumb assignment if she hoped to have the coming weekend free for Sue Sylvester's nightmare of a training session (Last week the coach had set enchantments along the goal posts, so if you missed a shot the quaffle would rebound from an invisible barrier and hurtle right back at you. Faster than you threw it. Even Mike Chang, who rarely missed a shot, was covered in bruises by the end of practice. It made Quinn glad she played seeker.). Plus, the faster they got this done, the less time she would have to spend listening to the diva ramble about house elf ethics. _I don't care that she's an international hero, I'm going to curse that Granger bitch into next week for getting Rachel started on that rubbish_. _Although, those sashes she designed really showcase Berry's, well, berries…_

Quinn faltered mid-step. Since when had she noticed how awesome Rachel's breasts were?

Wanting to move things along as quickly as possible, the girls grabbed their things from Sprout's office and spread them out on the long greenhouse table (Quinn continuing to grumble under her breath about the likes of _S.P.E.W_.).

**xxxx**

In spite of the rough start, things were coming together nicely. They had a solid outline of what they should include in the report, all they had left to do was write it up and practice their presentation. At this point Quinn was beginning to feel a little strange, her skin was tingling and her whole body seemed flush with heat.

She turned in her chair to face Rachel who was still combing through Sprout's book. "Does it seem a bit hot in here to you?"

"Not really," Rachel replied without looking up from her work. "Though that wouldn't be unheard of, this _is_ a greenhouse, Quinn. There isn't a lot of airflow."

Quinn just rolled her eyes and went back to her notes.

The girls continued to work on the report in silence until each of their sections were complete, Quinn finishing slightly before Rachel. It was now around 11:30 in the evening, and Quinn was really starting to feel warm. _Hmm I guess we are in a greenhouse, but we were in here quite a while before I noticed anything…Oh well._ She pulled off her cloak and haphazardly draped it on the chair.

A few moments later she was still hot, so she loosened her blue tie and partially unbuttoned her blouse, exposing the top of her chest and collar bone.

Unbeknownst to Quinn, Rachel was watching the entire action, brown eyes tracing along the blonde's fit waist and down gorgeous legs showcased by her gray uniform skirt. Oh, that skirt.

Suddenly Rachel felt a tad hot herself. _Merlin, was the Hogwarts school board obsessed with muggle Catholic school uniforms, because—_

"I-I think your right, it _is_ rather warm in here," Rachel stammered, rubbing the back of her neck and trying to refocus as she took off her own cloak and lay it over the table. There was no way she way just ogling Quinn. She had no feelings whatsoever for the person who had made her life a living hell since their first year at Hogwarts. It was just really late, and she was obviously quite tired from staring at these musty old books all evening. _Yeah, that was totally it…_

Heat was now coursing through Quinn, the warmth was spreading from inside her spine and out through her entire body. She wondered if she might have a fever so she placed the back of her hand against her forehead. _Huh,_ _it feels oddly normal. Then why—_

Quinn's train of thought veered abruptly as she brought her hand down and caught sight of Rachel. Liquid fire flooded her core so fast that she clenched her legs together in shock.

The girl's rich brown locks were thoroughly mussed from being tugged and finger combed. She too had shed her cloak, and her (already short) uniform skirt had ridden up from constant fidgeting, exposing sinfully long legs that were tanned and toned to perfection.

Rachel, who was all too aware of Quinn's eyes on her, bit down on her bottom lip in frustration. The ache between her legs was getting stronger by the minute. She hopped to Godric that Quinn hadn't noticed her flushed cheeks and constant squirming.

Quinn blinked owlishly. What in Merlin's name was wrong with her? She shook her head to try and clear away the image of having Rachel's long legs wrapped around her hips, but that only resulted in her having to ball her fists tightly as she was pelted by another wave of arousal. _No, she was absolutely NOT fantasizing about having sex right now…sex with Rachel Berry, the most annoying witch she had ever encountered, and in a sweaty old greenhouse no less_!

But she kind of was, and it was Hot. …_No! Get a hold of yourself Fabray!_

As soon as Rachel finished her last few inches of parchment, the girls began developing ideas for the oral part of their presentation. To say these brainstorm attempts were awkward would be an understatement. Both girls were now uncomfortably aroused and had become so preoccupied with their own internal struggle to appear unaffected, that neither realized how odd the other was acting.

**(Twenty minutes later)  
><strong>

By this time both girls were so hot and bothered that neither could focus on the report for more than a moment. The final straw was when Rachel stood and bent over the greenhouse table, arms planted in front of her, in the guise of checking a last minute fact in the book. She had hoped that standing up and moving around would help distract her from the constant throbbing in her core. Her panties were soaked from imagining all the debauched things she wanted to do to Quinn. The minute she got back to the dorms she was going to cast a silencing charm around her four poster, and spend some much needed time with her hand…

_Ugh, so much for a distract—_

Her last thought was cut off by Quinn's lips crashing against her own. Faster than she could grip what happened, Quinn had spun Rachel around and pressed their bodies together with such force she was sure to have bruises the next day.

Rachel gasped at the sudden contact, opening her mouth to Quinn's assault. Their tongues met hotly, each girl fighting for control but quickly losing their selves to desperation.

As the kisses continued to grow more heated, Quinn moved her hands away from Rachel's hips, sliding them under the dress shirt to caress the smooth skin of Rachel's back.

"Mmm so soft," Quinn moaned into the kiss. She lightly massaged the brunette's muscles, pulling their bodies even closer.

Rachel groaned deep in her throat, sending vibrations down their connected torsos. This effectively snapped Quinn out of her 'Rachel induced haze' long enough to realize what had just happened.

She pulled back in shock before grabbing Rachel by the shirt and tugging her forward angrily.

"What did you do to me? What kind of crazy spell is this!" She removed one hand from the diva's blouse and gestured between their bodies fanatically.

"No, no spell, Quinn…" Rachel panted, failing to manage a full sentence.

"Then what—"

"Don't know. It's affecting me to."

Quinn looked closely at Rachel. The girl's pupils were blown, her chest was heaving, and she looked like pure sex.

Lust filled chocolate eyes then met darkened hazel, tipping them both over the precipice.

She released her hold on Rachel's blouse and watched as her hands slid down to cover pert breasts, causing Rachel to whimper and jerk her hips against the air. Quinn could feel Rachel's nipples harden beneath the fabric as she felt her up, thoroughly exploring the girl's chest.

Rachel mewled and moved her lower half forward to grind against Quinn, who was now standing between her parted legs. Quinn couldn't believe what was happening; she was so horny she was practically molesting the diva. The heat inside her was flaring out of control.

"I-I can't stop," she breathed.

"Then don't, please don't," Rachel begged, sliding her hands up into blonde hair before eagerly connecting their lips.

Quinn couldn't get enough of Rachel, no matter how deeply they kissed (_and oh, could she kiss_), or how close she pulled her. It was maddening how much she wanted this, wanted _her_. She had to have more.

Pulling away from Rachel's mouth, she left searing kisses along the girl's jaw and up to her ear. She traced the tip of her tongue around the shell while sliding her hands down to palm Rachel's ass, the action causing both girls to shudder.

"I'm-" "you're-" Quinn stuttered. "_Fuck_, _Rachel_…," She growled impatiently, running her hands down the back of the shorter girl's thighs. "...just, just wrap your legs around me!"

Before Quinn finished speaking, Rachel's arms were around her neck, and they were staggering backward with the force of the smaller girl's enthusiasm, clumsily dropping onto the chair Quinn had vacated minutes prior.

"Mmmph" Quinn's groan was muffled by Rachel's tongue parting her lips once again.

This new position found Rachel straddling Quinn's skirt covered legs. Her own uniform had ridden up her waist during the jump, allowing her center to press tightly along firm abs and enticing her to rub herself against Quinn's stomach.

_Oh, God… _Quinn sucked in a sharp breath; she could literally _feel _how hot Rachel was against her. She reflexively dug her nails into the girl's ass over her panties and pulled Rachel into her roughly, earning a soft cry from the diva as she wantonly moved against Quinn.

They were barley doing anything and Rachel was close, the telltale knot humming low in her abdomen. She gripped the back of the chair with both hands for leverage, helping the blonde to rock her forward. Quinn could sense the urgency and removed her hands from Rachel's ass, only to slide them right back to the same position underneath her panties, squeezing and kneading the smaller girl against her. _Holy…_Rachel felt so good_. _She began to suck hard under diva's jaw, licking and nipping her way south.

It was all too much: the pressure on her clit, the scratch of Quinn's nails along her sensitive skin. The heat that had been welling inside her ignited and burst, its warmth encompassing her entire body. Rachel threw her head back with a breathy, "_Oh_", as Quinn bit her pulse point, bucking her hips intently as the orgasm took her.

She continued to move slowly against Quinn even as the last rhythmic pulses faded into phantom waves. Never had she felt it like that. As soon as she regained control of her limbs, Rachel grabbed the panting blonde by the hair, pulling the girl from her (surely bruised) neck, and kissed her deeply, licking down into Quinn's mouth with fervor as they continued to rock into one another.

Seeing, hearing, and ultimately _feeling_ Rachel come undone against her had given Quinn metaphorical "sex blinders". Nothing mattered; nothing existed in this moment but her and Rachel.

Rachel. She needed to touch more of Rachel…

Reaching up between them, she yanked the brunette's shirt open to her waist, sending most of the buttons flying. Within seconds the girl's golden bra was gone as well, gone as in "literally disappeared".

Quinn's head shot up in confusion, only to find amused brown eyes and a trademark Gryffindor smirk.

Rachel's grin was soon replaced with a gasp when Quinn sucked a hard nipple into her mouth, lightly nipping, and then soothing it with her tongue. Heat enveloped her again as Quinn continued to possessively suckle her chest; she arched backward to push herself further into the blonde's hot mouth.

"Yes, _Quinn…._"

Rachel's approval spurring her on, Quinn reached back for her cloak and flung it on the ground in front of the chair. She lowered them both to the floor and covered Rachel's body with her own, forcefully topping the diva. The thought of their position alone caused something in Quinn's chest to rumble in satisfaction. _Mine_. Supporting herself on trembling forearms, she couldn't help but grind down against the brunette in attempt to ease the, now painful, ache between her legs.

Rachel groaned throatily as she dragged both sets of nails up along Quinn's back and into blonde hair. "Kiss me. Now." She demanded.

As soon as their lips met, Rachel took her right hand from Quinn's hair and worked it down between their bodies. She fought her way under the blonde's skirt and cupped her palm over soaked underwear, earning a moan of approval from the girl above her. She slid her hand up and then back down into the ruined panties, both girls drawing ragged breaths at the intimate contact.

If Rachel had not gotten off mere minutes ago, she would have come the second she touched Quinn. After parting arousal coated lips, she teased Quinn's entrance temptingly before allowing her slick fingers to glide up to the girl's swollen clit.

Rachel's left hand tightened in Quinn's hair. "_Quinn…_" she whispered hotly into the blonde's ear, "So wet…Mm." She continued to leisurely stroke Quinn's pussy, enjoying the way the girl shuttered and sighed, driving them both mad with the gentle pace.

Quinn's muscles were shaking with the effort it took to not work herself off against Rachel's long fingers.

"Rachel…," the blonde whimpered almost inaudibly. She lifted her head and looked down into brown irises beseechingly; she needed this so bad.

"_Please.._"

Rachel's breath hitched at the look in Quinn's eyes. She didn't think she could deny this side of Quinn anything.

Without breaking their gaze, Rachel angled her hand and slid two fingers smoothly into Quinn. She shivered at the feeling of being completely inside the other girl, but kept her thrusts deliberate and deep, fighting every impulse within her to claim the blonde fast and hard.

Quinn's eyes fluttered and her mouth parted in gratification, relishing the sensation of (finally) being filled.

The contentedness soon began to dissipate however, quickly replaced with fierce desire. The heat that had been surging within her all night was now a raging inferno, waiting to consume her from the inside out.

She cried out at the intensity of it and slipped her arms beneath Rachel's back, curing her hands around tense shoulders so she could pull the girl's fingers inside her deeper. _Uh, Fuck!_

"Rachel…m-more, harder."

Rachel's fist tugged harshly at Quinn's hair in response. The blonde's hot breath along her neck was sending electricity dancing down her spine, and the fabric of Quinn's dress shirt was grazing pleasurably across her uncovered chest. All that, plus the feeling of 'Quinn' completely engulfing her? Add any more sensation and her brain would likely explode.

After a couple minutes of vigorous thrusting at such an angle, Rachel was sure her arm was going to cramp spectacularly if she didn't shift. Just, ah—there! She curled her fingers slightly further inside to reduce the current strain, the movement causing the blonde's clit to press against the edge of her palm and wrist with each motion. Apparently it was good for Quinn as well, if the shudder and deep moan were any indication.

"Ugh, _Rachel,_ so deep— Uh, I'm gonna—"

White hot heat enveloped Quinn, blinding her to anything but unadulterated pleasure. Her muscles seized, and she curled herself tighter around the smaller girl as Rachel continued to stroke her through climax.

_Holy. Fucking. Hell._ She didn't know it could feel like this. Panting hard into Rachel's neck, Quinn melted on top of the little brunette whose breathing was as labored as her own.

The hand in her hair relinquished its grip when Quinn finally regained her senses and pushed herself up on shaky arms so that Rachel could properly expand her…naked chest. Fuck. Rachel's breasts were right there, swaying with the rise and fall of —Oh, _oh…_ It was then Quinn registered that Rachel's fingers were still very much inside of her.

_Merlin_, the heat was suddenly back and rising in full force; a delicious ache pulsing deep in her core from the brunette's digits teasing the swollen walls of her sex. This was ridiculous…how she could possibly be able to go again this soon after an orgasm like _that!_?

Even though she had stopped moving, Rachel couldn't bring herself to withdraw from Quinn, to break the connection that made her head spin and her heart ache with the need to be close to the beautiful blonde.

Closing her eyes and tilting her head back, Quinn embarrassedly husked, "Rachel."

Pause. Quinn started rocking on Rachel's fingers, desperately craving the friction.

"I-I need," moan…, "again" was all she could manage, hoping her actions would speak for themselves.

Rachel's eyes rolled back in her head at the feeling of her fingers working in and out of wet heat once more. She was delirious with the feeling of touching Quinn this way. Her mind was so hazy that she had managed to shut out the heat flushing her own cheeks at the blonde's request for more stimulation. She had even ignored the fervor that had been stirring so strongly within her. Well, she was noticing it now, and it screamed at her to take control.

"Ride my fingers."

Rachel was stunned at her own words.

Quinn's mouth dropped open in a groan as she did just that, palms on either side of the brunette's head for support as she shifted her hips for a better angle.

"Look at me, Quinn," Rachel demanded.

Quinn's brow furrowed in concentration. She faced downward, but Rachel's fingers skimming her G from this new position felt so good she couldn't focus enough to open her eyes.

Rachel growled and flexed the muscles in her forearm, helping the blonde impale herself harder.

"I said look at me, Quinn. I want to see those brilliant hazel eyes as you fuck yourself on my hand."

Quinn's eyes flew open at the salacious words. The unrelenting heat flickered dramatically at the way Rachel was speaking to her. Who knew the little diva could talk so _dirty_?

Rachel made a mental note of Quinn's reaction.

"Do you like it when I use coarse language, Quinn? Does it turn you on to know I'm so hot for you right now that my little gold panties are beyond trashed, that I've been wanting to bend you over the long table since we started this report hours ago, that these are the same fingers I slide shamelessly into my sex every night wishing they were yours? Hell, I couldn't even stop touching you long enough to get our clothes off!"

Quinn wasn't sure how she hadn't come from verbal stimulation alone. If Rachel kept this up she was going to lose it any second, and they had barley even started!

Rachel could not believe the things falling from her own lips. Where were they even coming from? All she knew was that they made the heat inside her body purr as it stoked her arousal to new heights.

Quinn was pounding onto Rachel now. "Mm, that's it…glide your wet pussy down on my fingers. You feel so fucking good around me."

The blonde moaned thickly and bucked her hips in appreciation, never taking her eyes off dark brown irises beneath her. There was absolute trust there, something beyond the animal lust they were both experiencing, something _more._ Whatever it was drew her in like gravity, she couldn't look away.

Rachel loved seeing Quinn this way. Her recently bobbed hair was wild from Rachel's teasing as she moved fluidly and completely without abandon. Quinn was this wet for _her_, straining desperately against her, _Rachel Berry_, to find release. _Merlin, I'm going to come with her!_

The next words were out of her mouth before she even knew she'd spoken.

She looked deeply into hazel eyes and whispered, "You're so beautiful. I need you to come for me. Come all over my fingers, Quinn."

That final push from Rachel sent them both over. Neither girl could look away, inexplicably bound to one another in the moment. Breath, heart, mind, they were completely in tune.

The surrounding air was charged, invisible currents swirling and crackling with the hint of their connected magic. It was powerful; everything within ten feet was buffeted lightly as their passion flared.

The heat inside them rose to an unbearable degree and burst, bleeding like quicksilver into every pore before vanishing completely.

Without the energy of the all-pervading heat, Quinn barley managed to slump off to the side before both girls literally passed out.

**xxxx**

Assistant Herbology Professor Neville Longbottom had grown to love the peaceful quiet of the greenhouse early in the morning, especially on Fridays. He liked to refer to it as "the quiet before the storm". Because at 9:00 A.M., he taught a double period of intro Herbology to first year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Storm indeed.

This particular morning he decided to set up the lesson, which constituted of milking poisonous mushrooms, before the class arrived. He would rather spend it researching, but the combination of Gryffindor and Slytherin proved to be quite…volatile. Time not lecturing was usually spent avoiding disruptions and this lesson required careful preparation.

So with a thermos of hot coffee in hand, Neville started across the lawn toward the greenhouses.

* * *

><p><strong>Misc. Info:<strong>

*****Neville has graduated from Sprout's Apprentice to an Assistant Professor and is being groomed to take over her position when she eventually retires. Right now he teaches years one through four while Sprout handles O.W.L, N.E.W.T, and seventh-year students.

*****The "mysterious glowing plant"**: **FAMILY: Passifloraceae. GENUS:**_ Passiflora_**, also known as **passion flowers** or **passion vines**. SPECIES: Unknown magical hybrid. (Magical properties aside, this is a real plant ;)

*****Beaumont Marjoribanks (1742—1845) was a pioneer in Herbology, collecting and classifying many magical plants. (Wikia)

*****Sue Sylvester has taken over for Madam Hooch. In addition to refereeing and instructing, she has declared herself as coach for each of the house teams, and takes great pleasure in pitting them against each other lol. Quinn is her prized captain, and the star player for Ravenclaw house. (I have this hilarious mental image of Sue wearing a corresponding tracksuit-robe for whatever team she is (torturing) training at the time!)


End file.
